Harry Potter et le Pacte de Rumpelstiltskin
by Salem75
Summary: Alors que la guerre est terminée, Harry découvre un ancien coffret recelant le moyen de voir son souhait le plus cher se réaliser: remonter le temps afin d'empêcher la mort de ses parents. Seulement arrivé sur place il découvre qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir signer un pacte et rien va se passer comme il l'imaginait.. Car lorsque l'on use de la magie il faut savoir en payer le prix
1. Chapter 1: La vie reprends

**Harry Potter et le Pacte de Rumpelstilkin**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord merci d'avoir prit la peine de cliquer sur cette page ^ ^ C'est un bon début ! Dans cette histoire je tiens à le préciser : pas de mary-sue ou autre harry-qui-est-plus-fort-que-tout-le-monde. Non, chacun aura son caractère avec ses forces mais aussi ses faiblesses. L'univers appartient à la génialissime JK Rowling ainsi que la plupart des personnages, excepté une minorité dont l'une des protagonistes. Comme la majorité des auteurs ici, je ne suis rémunérée que de vos petits commentaires appelés Reviews ^ ^ Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage ça fait toujours plaisir et je pense que c'est ainsi que les gens évolues et avancent. **__**Bon je m'arrête là ! May the force be with you !**_

_**Un petit mot pour ceux et celles qui connaissaient l'ancienne version : hé oui, cette histoire va reprendre comme base la 1**__**ère**__** fic du nom. Cependant au fil de l'écriture vous constaterez qu'elle n'aura plus grand-chose à voir avec l'ancienne : je l'ai modifiée en profondeur et réécrite avec une intrigue différente. Pourquoi ? Car avec le temps mon style d'écriture a évolué et la 1**__**ère**__** ne me satisfaisait plus. Alors j'espère vous avoir au rendez-vous et je finirais par vous dire : Bonne lecture !**_

_**PS : Tous les personnages utilisent le physique des films. Si vous voulez vous représenter ma petite Mina A. Wells : j'ai choisit l'actrice Mila Kunis (rien que ça ! Mais non ce ne sera tout de même pas une petite mary) Je pense que c'était important de l'indiquer !**_

**Chapitre 1 : La vie reprend ses droits.**

**1998, deux mois après la Bataille de Poudlard.**

-Harry !

Le survivant leva la tête, cherchant l'origine de la voix le hélant. Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé en cette période de fin de congé. Beaucoup s'affairaient à trouver les derniers ingrédients de la liste de Poudlard dans un joyeux brouhaha. A cette sortie de guerre les commerçants se frottaient les mains, les clients dépensant presque sans compter, heureux de la fin du Seigneur Des Ténèbres et de son Ministère corrompu. L'Elu pour sa part était assaillit d'admirateurs en tout genre, désireux de prendre une photo, lui serrer la main ou encore le féliciter de son courage. S'en était presque agaçant mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

-Harry ! Fit Hermione Granger en le rejoignant au pas de course, suivit de près par Ronald Weasley.

-Hermione ! Lui dit le jeune homme en l'étreignant. Content de te voir.

-Moi aussi.

-Ron !

Les deux meilleurs amis s'enlacèrent également, heureux de se retrouver.

-Comment s'est passé ces vacances en Roumanie ? Charlie va bien ? Leur demanda-t-il en rajustant ses lunettes.

-On vient juste de rentrer, lui avoua l'ancienne Griffondor.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Et ?

-C'était vachement cool ! Tu aurais dût voir tout ces dragons en quasi-liberté dans leur réserve c'était surréaliste. On en a même caressé un dont les soigneurs s'occupaient.

Le jeune homme s'imaginait très bien la scène, pour en avoir côtoyé un de très près.

-Bien sûr il dormait, compléta le fils Weasley. Rien à voir avec ce que tu as vécu, ricana-t-il.

Désireux de penser à autre chose, Harry dit :

-Vous venez faire vos achats ?

-Exact, confirma Ron en lui faisant signe d'avancer.

-Heureusement que le nouveau Ministère a décidé de faire repasser les diplômes de l'année dernière, révéla la petite amie de Ron.

-Si on prend en compte certaines matières qui étaient enseignées par les Mangemorts je trouve ça logique, dit Harry. Je me verrais mal avoir un examen en étude de la magie noire.

-ça va faire bizarre quand même, pensa le rouquin. Retourner à l'école après tout ce qu'on a fait, pensa-t-il tout haut en regardant un étalage de friandises.

-Moi j'ai hâte, affirma Hermione en le poussant. Retrouver un semblant de vie normale, c'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut.

-ça ne serait pas pour me déplaire, avoua Harry après être passé devant une bande de premières années qui le montraient du doigt.

-Ils finiront par se lasser, argua la brune. Pour le moment tu es la coqueluche dont tout le monde parle, mais le temps passera.

-J'espère…

-On commence par quoi ? S'enquit Ron.

-Pourquoi par la librairie ? Proposa Hermione.

-Moi j'ai déjà tout mais je vous accompagne. Après je dois aller à Gringotts.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hé bien comme vous le savez Sirius m'a désigné comme son seul héritier.

-Oui.

-Les Gobelins m'ont convoqué pour tout regrouper dans un seul coffre car celui de mes parents va devenir trop petit, fit-il mal à l'aise de parler sa petite fortune qui dormait dans les sous-sols de la Banque des Sorciers. Après tout Ron venait d'une famille relativement pauvre et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'un sentiment de jalousie s'installe de nouveau entre eux et viendrait ternir une nouvelle fois leur relation.

-ça tombe bien de toute manière car on doit y faire un tour aussi, confia la brune en serrant la main de son petit ami.

-Et cette fois on sortira par la grande porte, rigola Ron en pensant à leur dernière visite du coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Et sans dragon, rajouta Harry en souriant.

Une fois finit leurs achats, le Trio se dirigeait vers le grand bâtiment qui dominait le Chemin de Traverse, la banque des Sorciers Gringotts. A voir encore cette bâtisse, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'architecte avait dût enchaîner un bon paquet de Whisky Pur-Feu avant d'en avoir conçu les plans. A la porte d'entrée se tenait deux Gobelins, des êtres à l'air vorace, petits avec un grand nez et de grandes oreilles qui ne cessaient de dévisager les nouveaux arrivants. Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent devant eux et pénètrèrent dans le grand hall de la Banque. De part et d'autres de la pièce, des dizaines de Gobelins s'affairaient un peu partout. Certains étaient occupés à trier de grosses piles de Gallions, d'autre à enrichir des livres de compte tandis qu'une minorité renseignait les clients sur place. En passant près d'un comptoir, Harry entendit :

-Un intérêt de 2 Gallions ! S'énerva une Sorcière face à l'un des Gardiens de Gringotts. C'est un scandale ! Ecoutez-moi bien…

L'Elu avait envit de dire à la client qu'il ne servait à rien de vouloir négocier avec ces petits êtres. Il savait les Gobelins inflexibles surtout en ce qui concernait l'argent. Les trois héros continuèrent leur progression pour arriver à l'un des comptoirs disponibles. Le comptable stoppa immédiatement ce qu'il faisait et posa de petits yeux avides sur eux.

-C'est pourquoi ?

-Je suis Harry Potter, précisa inutilement le Survivant. J'ai été convoqué pour un transfert.

-Ah oui.

Il regarda sa montre.

-Les convoyeurs devraient déjà être en place.

Il dévisagea ensuite le jeune couple.

-Et vous ?

-Nous l'accompagnons, annonça Hermione pas le moins du monde intimidé.

-Je suis désolée mais pour un transfert seul le propriétaire doit être présent. Je vais vous demander de patienter.

-Mais ce sont mes amis ! S'énerva Harry. Vous savez qui je suis, rajouta-t-il.

Même s'il n'aimait pas user de sa notoriété, celle-ci pouvait tout de même servir quelques fois. L'idée de se retrouver seul avec une compagnie de Gobelins ne le ravissait pas du tout.

-Nous le savons parfaitement. Mais le règlement est le règlement.

Harry s'excusa auprès de Ron et d'Hermione qui acquiescèrent de la tête.

-On va t'attendre, confirma la Griffondor.

Elle regarda le banquier.

-Nous voudrions ouvrir un compte commun.

La créature désigna un de ses collègues avec son petit doigt.

-Je vais vous demander de vous diriger vers le n°12. Un agent va prendre en compte votre demande.

Hermione fit un petit geste de la main et se dirigea vers le comptoir avec Ron.

-On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Une fois ses deux meilleurs amis éloignés, le Gobelin dit :

-Mr Potter, veuillez me suivre je vous emmène à votre nouveau Coffre.

Le Gobelin mena un Harry boudeur directement vers le départ de wagonnets permettant d'accéder aux entrailles de la banque.

-Veuillez vous installer, dit le Gobelin en désignant un wagon vide.

Harry grimaça un instant, détestant par-dessus tout les voyages imposés par la banque pour aller jusqu'aux coffres. Un autre agent de Gringotts prénommé Kerk prit place juste devant lui et actionna le départ en attrapant un levier. L'accélération fût brusque et aussi désagréable que dans les souvenirs de Harry. Ils prirent de nombreux tunnels et virages serrés, passent sous la Cascade des Voleurs de sinistre mémoire, pour finir par arriver à leur destination en moins de cinq minutes. Kerk l'aida alors à sortir du wagonnet et l'emmèna vers quatre de ses congénères, placés devant le coffre de ses parents.

-Nous avons pensé à conserver le coffre de feu-Sirius Black, étant donné que celui-ci était assez grand pour contenir l'ensemble de vos économies ainsi que votre héritage. Etes-vous d'accord ou souhaitez-vous en ouvrir un autre Monsieur Potter ?

-Non, ça sera très bien, dit-il en donnant la petite clef du coffre au Gobelin.

-Parfait ! Fit celui-ci en l'insérant dans la serrure.

Il claqua des doigts pour signaler à ses semblables le début de l'opération.

-Nous utilisons des wagons spéciaux pour les transferts, expliqua-t-il tandis que des rails apparaissaient du réseau principal jusqu'à la chambre forte. Un Sortilège nous permet de concentrer vos trésors dans une simple benne.

Harry fit quelques pas pour voir ce qu'il se passait et fût véritablement impressionné par l'organisation Gobline. Tout son argent et les quelques objets présents dans le coffre se mirent à voler avec grâce dans un petit wagonnet qui ne semble jamais finir de se remplir. L'opération ne dura qu'une poignée de minutes montre en main. A la fin il ne restait plus qu'un petit coffret encore dans le coffre, autrefois enterré et caché sous des piles de Gallions, qui ne semblait pas vouloir rejoindre le reste de ses trésors. Kerk dût appeler deux Sorciers de garde pour porter manuellement la malle jusqu'au wagonnet. Intrigué, Harry demanda :

-Pourquoi il n'a pas rejoint le reste ?

-Sortilèges de protection, fit le banquier en haussant ses petites épaules. Ou alors objet magique très rare. Ça arrive parfois dans les coffres de vieilles familles de Sorciers.

-Que peut-il contenir ? Le questionna-t-il en s'approchant de l'objet.

-Je ne sais pas, lui dit le Gobelin en trottant à ses côtés, offensé qu'on puisse penser que Gringotts ne garantissait pas la discrétion sur les possessions de leurs clients.

Harry s'accroupit, faisant signe aux gardes de le déposer à terre, afin de le détailler. Sa conception était assez banale : un coffret de bois encerclé d'un verrouillage en ferraille. Cependant l'inscription qui y est apposée piquait sa curiosité au vif. Des lettres, sans doute dorée à l'origine, formaient le mot « Black ». Harry fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait bien renfermer cette chose ? Et puis pourquoi se trouvait-il dans la chambre-forte de ses parents s'il appartenait à la famille de son parrain décédé ? Coupant court à ses interrogations, il désigna l'objet.

-Pouvez-vous me le faire livrer jusqu'à chez moi ?

L'Agent Kerke sursauta, visiblement pensif en ayant reconnu l'inscription.

-Oui ! Bien sûr. A quelle adresse ?

-Au 12, square grimmaud.

L'être confirma d'un hochement en sortant un parchemin de sa veste. Il fit apparaître une plume et nota les instructions de son client.

-Nous vous la ferons parvenir par le Réseau de Cheminette. Mais pour ça il nous faudra une attestation magique que vous devrez signer en sortant.

-Sans problème.

-Parfait… Parfait… Continuons maintenant, voulez-vous.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer simplement la tête, ses pensées désormais toutes tournées vers le contenu du coffret.

3 heures plus tard, Chaudron Baveur.

Le vigile Hans regardait son verre, mélancolique. La journée avait été aussi semblable que les précédentes : prise de service à 8h00 pile. Pause à 12H30. Reprise à 13H30 et fin à 19H00. Le train-train habituel en somme et aucuns petits écarts n'étaient tolérés à Gringotts. Preuve en est de sa retenue de salaire à cause de trois malheureux retards en une semaine. Hans s'était mit à détester ces Gobelins de malheurs qui avaient en leurs mains avides les économies des Sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait bien se nourrir et couvrir son seul loisir : les jeux. Encore aujourd'hui il passerait sûrement une partie de la nuit à traîner du côté de l'Allée des Embrumes, à s'adonner à la roulette sorcière dans l'arrière-salle de la « Baguette Noire », un lieu peu recommandé mais qui avait l'avantage de ne pas avoir de mise maximum. Une occasion de se refaire. Il regarda une énième fois sa montre, énervé de devoir attendre son contact. Il se permit de retourner au bar pour demander à Tom une nouvelle Bière des Nains, la seule qu'il appréciait, pour patienter. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard qu'il arriva enfin. Hans ne l'avait jamais vu de visuel. Ils correspondaient par Hiboux interposés depuis ce fameux soir où il avait découvert une lettre à son attention avec une belle bourse bien garnie. Les instructions étaient claires : s'il voulait continuer à être « arrosés », il devait garder un œil sur un certain coffre-fort. L'espionnage à Gringotts était puni très sévèrement. Certaines rumeurs avançaient même le fait que les Gobelins allaient même jusqu'à enfermer les traîtres dans un coffre anonyme en sous-sol et qu'ils ne venaient les délivrer que quelques années après. Hans n'y croyait pas trop, mais ça l'avait tout de même fait réfléchir. Au final l'appât du gain avait été le plus fort. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si il devait donner une combinaison ou voler un papier confidentiel. Non, juste avertir son contact qu'un retrait avait été fait. Hors ce jour était arrivé. Il espérait juste que cette info valait son pesant de Gallions. La silhouette qui fit reculer la chaise en face de lui pour s'assoir était fine et plus petite que lui. Recouverte d'un capuchon il était difficile de bien apercevoir son visage mais une chôse était sûre : il s'agissait d'une femme. Une jeune femme même d'après les traits qu'il entrapercevait. Il fût surpris mais se ravisa. Il y avait très peu de chances pour que la Sorcière en face de lui soit son véritable commanditaire. Sans doute une de ces petites garces qui traînaient du côté de l'Allée.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial avec un léger accent.

Hans se permit un sourire. Il avait vu juste quand à l'âge de son interlocutrice. Pas plus de 17 ans au bas mot.

-Le transfert doit s'effectuer prochainement, confia-t-il en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son breuvage.

-Quand ?

Le Vigile de Gringotts se renfonça dans son siège, l'air nonchalant.

-L'argent d'abord fillette. Ton patron m'en a promit un beau paquet.

Maugréant, la Sorcière sortit une bourse de sa cape et la déposa discrètement sur la table. Après un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de curieux qui le regardait, Hans la prit et l'ouvrit. Le compte semblait y être.

-Maintenant dites-moi !

Hans renifla et lâcha :

-Bientôt. Dans la semaine du moins.

-Ce n'est pas assez précis ! Dit l'inconnue. Il me faut une date !

-Pour ça il va falloir allonger un peu plus, lui répondit-il en souriant.

La Sorcière bouillait intérieurement mais s'abstint du moindre commentaire. Certes elle était une pro dans son domaine, mais en combat singulier elle était loin d'être sûre de l'emporter. Surtout ici, au milieu de la foule. L'idée de suivre Hans à la sortie du Pub frôla son esprit mais elle se ravisa tout aussitôt. Soupirant, elle fouilla dans une autre de ses poches et déposa un autre sachet. Alors que le vigile allait en prendre possession, la jeune fille agrippa sa main en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau.

-Maintenant, dit-il en détachant chacune de ses syllabes. La date et le lieu.

Hans grimaça. Il la traita de tous les noms intérieurement mais finit par lâcher :

-Demain soir. Au domicile de Potter. Square Grimmaud, d'après le parchemin que j'ai vu.

La mystérieuse Sorcière hocha la tête. Elle connaissait cette adresse. Du moins avait-elle prit connaissant de son existence au fil de ses recherches.

-Parfait, dit-elle simplement en se relevant.

Alors qu'elle allait partir, Hans attrapa son bras.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes ?!

-Lorsque t'aura finit cette mission pour ton patron, ça te dirait qu'on se revoit ?

D'un coup sec elle se dégagea.

-Dans tes rêves ! Lâcha-t-elle acerbe.

Hans haussa les épaules. Il aurait tenté. Il soupesa ses deux nouvelles bourses remplies et tourna la tête. L'inconnue avait déjà filé. Il espérait juste que son contact continuerait à lui demander quelques services afin de combler ses fins de mois.


	2. Chapter 2: Vol chez les Black

**Chapitre 2 : Un vol de haut v****ol chez les Black.**

-C'est succulent ! S'exclama le jeune homme en tendant son assiette pour reprendre une tranche de gigot.  
-Ron ! Lui reprocha Hermione en le tapant avec sa serviette. Essaie de te tenir pour une fois !

Harry se mit à rire de bon cœur, heureux de constater que le rouquin avait toujours aussi bon appétit, au grand dam de sa petite amie.

- Laisse Hermione, la calma-t-il. Il y en a bien assez.

La Griffondor continua de regarder de travers son glouton de petit ami tout en terminant sa propre assiette. Harry finit son verre de vin et se renfonça dans son siège, visiblement repu et content de se retrouver avec ses deux meilleurs amis pour ce dîner.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il. Prêt pour la rentrée ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Hermione en esquissant un sourire.

Ron se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de terminer sa bouchée.

-Tu crois qu'on aura une année « normale » cette fois ? S'enquit Ron amusé.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, se remémora Harry.

-Plus de mage noir psychopathe, pas de folle de la baguette en liberté… Je pense qu'on peut l'espérer, affirma Hermione. Après tout nous avons nos ASPIC à passer.

-Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire ensuite ? S'enquit l'Elu.

La brune prit un air songeur quelques instants avant de dire :

-Au Ministère je pense… Le Département de la Justice Magique ou quelque chose dans le genre. Un travail utile pour faire avancer les choses.

Ron fit un clin d'œil à Harry en mimant le mot « SALE ». Se retenant de rire, celui-ci posa la même question à son meilleur ami.

-On verra mes résultats mais rejoindre les Aurors c'est quelque chose qui me tenterait.

-Pas de Quidditch ?

-On verra bien, dit-il en soupirant. L'idée de savoir ce que je vais faire à la sortie de Poudlard sans me faire tuer ou traquer par des imbéciles de Mangemort est quelque chose de nouveau.

Il fit un geste de la tête vers Harry.

-Et toi ? Auror ?

-Comme toi, on verra.

-En tout cas en ce qui concerne Ginny, elle a déjà envoyé un dossier chez les Harpies Holyhead.

Harry hocha la tête. Hermione jeta un regard de reproche au fils Weasley. Elle savait le sujet sensible, surtout grâce à l'intéressée avec qui elle avait eut des échanges réguliers durant les vacances. La rouge et or regarda son meilleur ami, l'air compatissante. Ron, qui n'était visiblement pas au courant de la situation regardait tour à tour les deux autres convives. Devant le silence pesant, il ajouta, timidement :

-J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Alors qu'Hermione allait parler, Harry fit un geste pour lui laisser lui expliquer la situation.

-Tu n'es sûrement pas au courant pour nous deux.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Le Survivant renifla nerveusement pour finir par avouer :

-Ginny et moi… Ce n'est plus comme avant. On s'est décidé à nous laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

-Ah, dit simplement Ron qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

Il faut dire que les deux jeunes gens avaient été inséparables lors de leurs dernières années à Poudlard. Puis lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes ils s'étaient de nouveau rapprochés. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, une fois la tension partit, les deux tourtereaux avaient commencé à émettre des doutes quant à leurs véritables sentiments. Etait-ce juste un passage à vide ? Au plus profond de lui Harry l'espérait. Il y avait encore tant de choses qu'il aimerait faire avec elle, tant de voyages à faire et de moments à partager. Le fils de James Potter passa sans s'en rendre compte la main dans sa tignasse. Une habitude.

-On peut peut-être parler d'autre chose, non ?

A ce moment précis, une gerbe de flammes vertes jaillissait de l'âtre de sa cheminée. Une seconde après une voix impersonnelle dit :

-La Banque de Gringotts demande l'autorisation d'établir une liaison.

Harry se leva et fit un bref mouvement de Baguette pour accepter la mise en place du pont magique. Sous les yeux surpris de ses invités arrivèrent alors un Gobelin et deux employés arborant l'uniforme de la Banque des Sorciers. Le Survivant reconnut aussitôt Kerk à leur tête.

-Nous venons vous livrer votre bien, dit la créature en déroulant un parchemin.

Les deux Sorciers déposèrent le coffret proche du canapé du salon.

-Une signature s'il vous plaît.

Harry prit la plume et s'exécuta.

-Une bonne fin de soirée, les salua le Gobelin.

Un des vigiles, un certain Hans d'après ce qu'Harry voyait sur son badge, lui fit un signe de tête.

-Bonne soirée, murmura-t-il.

Le Trio accompagne la délégation jusqu'à la cheminée. Les envoyés de la banque empruntèrent le passage et disparurent dans un dernier crépitement de feu magique.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione en s'approchant avec les autres de l'objet.

-Il était dans le coffre de mes parents. Apparemment il dispose d'un sortilège de protection spécial.

-Spécial ? S'étonna Ron en passant sa main dessus.

-Il résiste à la magie Gobeline, précisa Harry.

-C'est plutôt rare, constata le rouquin. Une idée de ce qu'il contient ?

-Pas du tout.

-C'est marqué « Black », pas Potter, fit remarquer Hermione. Pourquoi aurait-il été dans le coffre de tes parents et pas celui de Sirius ? Ou même de Bellatrix ?

-Sais' pas.

-On l'ouvre ? Proposa Ron curieux.

-C'est à Harry, Ronald. S'il veut le faire seul…

-Non, non, intervint le concerné. Je n'ai rien à vous caché.

Ron sortit sa baguette.

-Pas de serrures… Alohomora !

Rien ne se produisit. L'incident fit penser à la scène lors de la recherche de la pierre philosophale pendant que Ron tentait d'ouvrir la porte aux clefs volantes.

-Il fallait essayer, non ? Fit Ron en haussant les épaules devant les regards amusés des deux autres.

-Il faudrait faire appel à un conjureur de Sorts, avança la brune.

De petits pas se firent entendre, suivit de la voix râpeuse de Kreattur.

-Le Maître veut-il que j'apporte les desserts ?

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et acquiesça.

-Oui, merci Kreattur.

Celui-ci tourna les talons pour rejoindre la cuisine. Hermione soupira et donna un coup d'épaule à son ami.

-Tu ne l'as pas affranchit ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Se défendit Harry. Mais il préfère rester ici.

-Mais tu le paies au moins ? Rassure-moi ?

Ron pouffa, suivit d'Harry lui-même, le souvenir de la « SALE » encore très présent dans leurs esprits. Le fils Weasley et sa petite amie se mirent dans le canapé tandis qu'Harry choisit un fauteuil en attendant les confiseries que ramenaient l'Elfe de Maison. Il ne se fit pas attendre longtemps et arriva vite, les bras chargés d'un grand plateau en argent qui soutenait les desserts. Après un dernier effort, il le posa sur la petite table basse, proche du coffre qui avait été laissé là. Les yeux de Kreattur se posèrent dessus.

-Où le Maitre a-t-il trouvé ça ? S'enquit-il en posant ses mains dessus.

Harry s'insulta lui-même de ne pas y avoir pensé. Kreattur servait dans la famille Black depuis des décennies. Et sa mère avant lui. Si quelqu'un encore en vie pouvait connaître les secrets de cette ancienne lignée, c'était bien lui. Hermione eut la même idée et demanda :

-Tu reconnais ce coffret Kreattur ?

L'Elfe dévisagea la jeune Sorcière et se retint de lui jeter à la figures ses insultes habituelles. Signe qu'il y avait du positif, pensa Harry.

-Ce coffre appartient à la très noble et ancienne famille des Black, susurra-t-il. Le Maître Sirius en avait hérité lors de son douzième anniversaire.

-Sais-tu comment l'ouvrir ?

Kreattur se remit à fixer l'objet avec de grands yeux. Sans doute se remémorait-il quelques souvenirs de son passé. Le Trio préféra attendre patiemment que l'Elfe réponde de lui-même, sachant très bien qu'il était inutile de le forcer. D'autant qu'il n'était plus lié à Harry que par sa seule fidélité. Finalement il dit :

-Seul un Black peut le faire. Un descendant de la noble et très ancienne famille.

Harry claqua des doigts, pris d'inspiration.

-Andromeda ! C'est une Black ! On n'a qu'à lui apporter, elle pourra l'ouvrir.

Kreattur renifla dédaigneusement et préféra tourner les talons plutôt que d'entendre encore le nom d'une des hontes de feu la famille qu'il servait autrefois. Durant le reste de la soirée, Harry, Ron et Hermione terminèrent leurs repas, ressassant avec nostalgie leurs premières années à Poudlard. Ils espéraient tous que celle qui arrivait serait grandiose et leurs apporteraient enfin une félicité plus que recherchées. C'est sur les coups de minuit qu'ils se décidèrent à aller dormir. Harry leur proposa de rester avec lui et c'est ensemble qu'ils montèrent les marches menant aux étages supérieurs, laissant le coffret seul, dans le salon.

**Quelques heures plus tard, devant le 12 square grimmaurd.**

La nuit était tombée, enveloppant la ville de son voile de ténèbres. La majorité des gens étaient rentrés chez eux, certains en famille, d'autres en couple ou encore certains seuls. Quelques voitures passaient ça et là, chassant l'obscurité avec leurs phares. Une personne encapuchonnée patientait devant la rangée de maisons anonymes que composait le square grimmaurd. L'endroit était relativement calme. Rare étaient les passants qui passaient par là. L'inconnue, la même qu'au Chaudron Baveur commençait à s'impatienter en même temps qu'elle se refroidissait. Il était hors de question de faire de la magie ici, en plein quartier Moldu. Inutile de se faire remarquer pour rien. D'autant qu'il n'était pas à exclure que quelques Aurors patrouillent de temps à autre afin d'assurer la sécurité du « héros ». La jeune fille prénommée Mina renifla de dédain. Elle n'avait que faire de toutes les histoires qui circulaient sur tout ça. Elle n'était arrivée en Angleterre il y a encore peu de temps. Juste assez pour s'arranger pour trouver un toit et quelques contacts qui l'aideraient dans ses recherches. Et là, à cet instant elle n'avait jamais été si près de réussir. L'objet de toutes ses convoitises se trouvait là, dans cette maison invisible à ceux qui ne savaient pas où la trouver. Mais Mina savait. Elle savait où se trouvait la demeure des Black. La Sorcière était d'ailleurs un peu déçue. Au vu de la noble lignée dont elle se prétendait descendre, la famille Black vivait ici, en zone Moldu. N'avaient-ils pas les moyens de s'offrir un manoir ? Ou deux ? Peut-être que le logement du

Ne constituait qu'un pied-à-terre à côté de Londres. Peut-être… Elle se balança d'un pied sur l'autre pour éviter de stagner sur place. Elle jeta un œil à l'heure et hocha la tête. Il était temps. Elle n'avait pas vu repasser les invités de Potter. Ils devaient donc être restés dormir. Et là, à quatre heures du matin, ils ne pouvaient que dormir… Du moins elle l'espérait. Elle sortit peu à peu de la ruelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait et lâcha quelques regards inquiets autour d'elle. L'indic qu'elle avait posté ici depuis qu'elle savait où se trouverait le coffret ne lui avait rapporté aucuns signes d'agents du Ministère. Mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Surtout en tant que jeune Voleuse, Mina savait la Police Magique très astucieuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de couvrir ses traces et de monter une planque. Peut-être était-elle en ce moment-même observée. Prenant de grandes goulées d'air, elle se lança. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de s'en assurer… Elle fit quelques pas… Encore un peu… Rien ne se produisit. Pas d'Auror surgit de nulle part pour la menacer de sa baguette et la questionner sur sa présence ici. Elle pressa le pas, allant se poster entre les numéros 11 et 13. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa très fort :

« la maison des Black se trouve au 12 square grimmaurd, la maison des Black se trouve au 12 square grimmaurd, la maison… ». Soudain, un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle leva ses paupières pour voir apparaître peu à peu la demeure d'Harry Potter, héritée de son parrain Sirius Black. Elle se déplaça à pas de loup jusqu'au perron, sur le qui-vive. Arrivée devant la porte, elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à hauteur de la serrure et sortit sa baguette. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle approcha sa main de la poignée. Tout allait se jouer en une seule seconde. Elle pariait sur le fait que sa véritable identité, le sang qui coulait dans ses veines et qu'elle haïssait, suffise à lever le premier des enchantements gardant cette demeure. Elle décompta jusqu'à trois et attrapa d'une main ferme le pommeau. Elle croisa mentalement les doigts et attendit. Encore… Encore un peu… Rien. Pas de réactions. Avec un petit sourire, elle approcha sa fine baguette du trou de la serrure et formula un sort utilisé et gardé secret par la plupart des voleurs que contenait le monde magique. Un léger cliquetis se fit. La porte coulissa dans un petit grincement. Mina serra les dents, inquiète quant au fait que cela risquait de réveiller les occupants de la bâtisse. Mais non. Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour se faufiler à l'intérieur et la laissa entre-ouverte. Le silence régnait en maître incontesté, seulement troublé par le balancier d'une des horloges de l'entrée. Bon, tout se passait bien. Elle sortit de sa cape une petite boussole ensorcelée. L'aiguille se mit à tourner avec frénésie pour finalement s'arrêter dans une direction bien précise. Le petit mouchard qu'Hans avait fixé sur le coffret semblait marcher. Parfait, au moins il était efficace pensait-elle.

-Vu ce qu'il m'a coûté c'est la moindre des choses, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle continua sa progression, tout les sens aux aguets. La jeune fille utilisa tout de même un sort de désillusion par précaution. Même si ça ne la rendait pas totalement invisible, sa pourrait suffire devant des yeux à moitié endormis. A l'entrée de ce qui devait être le salon, le parquet se mit à faire du bruit sous ses pas. Injuriant copieusement le sol, elle se força à avancer. Heureusement la salle était au moins éclairée par la lumière d'un des réverbères du dehors. A quoi bon fermer ses volets si votre maison était censée être cachée aux yeux de tous ? Une logique imparable. Une logique qu'elle appréciait en cet instant précis. Un Lumos, même parfaitement contrôlé, aurait été trop voyant. Enfin elle l'aperçut : le coffret. Il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle. Et toujours fermé. Apparemment le grand Héros avait échoué à percer les secrets de son fonctionnement. La sourire aux lèvres, elle se posta devant et mit à genoux. Elle caressa le haut et plaça sa main exactement là où elle le devait. Un bruit sourd se déclencha. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta tandis qu'elle voyait le couvercle se relever doucement. Elle avait réussit ! Après tout ce temps passé ! Mina plongea la main dans le coffret. Ses doigts rencontrèrent ce qu'elle espérait tant obtenir depuis qu'elle avait eut connaissance de leurs existences. Un bruit de froissement se fit entendre. Elle en attrapa une et la retira de son réceptacle. Alors qu'elle allait mieux la détailler, un cri la fit réagir au quart de tour.

-Qui êtes-vous ?! Un intrus !

Elle était découverte ! Elle se releva précipitamment et referme le coffre d'un geste rageur. Un Elfe de Maison crasseux se tenait devant elle. Il avait son bras levé, comme pour attaquer et la fixait étrangement. Elle surprit ses yeux globuleux allés du coffre à son visage.

-Comment avez-vous pût l'ouvrir ? Vous…

-Stupéfix !

Un jet d'énergie s'échappa de son arme et alla frapper le pauvre Kreattur en le coupant de sa phrase. La Voleuse entendit des pas venir des étages et se précipita vers la sortie.

-Kreattur ! Appela quelqu'un à l'intonation paniquée. Kreattur !

Mina atteignit la porte et la claque derrière elle en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était vrai en un sens. Elle enfourcha son balai, ne maîtrisant pas du tout le transplanage, et s'envola dans le ciel. Ce n'est qu'après avoir mit une bonne distance entre elle et la demeure de Black qu'elle se permit un soupire de soulagement. Elle tenait toujours le fruit de son labeur : un parchemin. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Folle de joie à l'idée de savoir sa quête avancée et toute la tension des derniers jours retombant, elle se permit de se laisser aller à un rire nerveux. Elle approchait du but.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouver des réponses

**Chapitre 3 : ****Trouver des Réponses.**

Harry, accompagné de Ronald et Hermione, se trouvait à la porte de la maison de la sœur de Bellatrix. Il sonna une fois et patienta, l'esprit encore préoccupé par l'intrusion de la veille à son domicile. La porte s'ouvrit assez rapidement, dévoilant une Sorcière ressemblant étrangement à la Mangemort défaite Bellatrix. Encore aujourd'hui, Harry eut un bref mouvement de recul, comme lors de leur première rencontre à l'occasion de son exfiltration de chez les Dursley. Les deux sœurs se ressemblaient énormément si on omettait la différence de chevelure brune et les traits du visage beaucoup plus amicaux de l'aînée. Andromeda leur fit signe d'entrer en les saluant. Harry et Ron prirent chacun d'un côté le coffret qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux et le portèrent à l'intérieur sous l'œil étonné de l'ancienne Black. Tout en se dirigeant vers le salon, elle leur demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry ?

Le concerné posa l'objet à terre avant de répondre.

-Un coffre que j'ai trouvé dans celui de mes parents à Gringotts. Je pense qu'il appartenait à Sirius. Vous le reconnaissez ?

Andromeda s'en approcha et prit quelques minutes avant d'acquiescer.

-Oui, il appartenait à ce cher Sirius. Un cadeau d'anniversaire si ma mémoire est bonne. A l'époque où ses parents espéraient encore pouvoir le ramener dans le giron familial.

-Vous n'avez pas une idée de la manière dont il s'est retrouvé à Gringotts ?

L'ainée de Bellatrix prit un air songeur, tentant de se remémorer quelque chose, un détail qui lui aurait échappé à son propos. Elle l'avait déjà vu. Plusieurs fois même. C'était un des rares objets que le jeune Sorcier avait prit avec lui à l'époque de sa fugue. Pas par sentimentalisme mais pour son utilité.

-Kreattur dit que seul un Black peut l'ouvrir, révéla Ronald en s'asseyant dans le canapé qui faisait face à une cheminée où un feu se consumait dans l'âtre.

Andromeda confirma.

-Exact. J'ai possède un moi-même. C'était courant à l'époque de se transmettre ce genre d'objet. Ça évitait que ce qui était dedans tombe entre des mains autres que celles de la famille.

Elle désigna un endroit du couvercle et expliqua :

-Le mécanisme est assez complexe et le sortilège quasi-perpétuel. Très dur à neutraliser, même pour un conjureur de sort expérimenté. Mais comme l'a dit ton Elfe, il suffit d'être un descendant de la famille et de poser sa main ici pour le déverrouiller.

Elle posa ses yeux sur Harry.

-As-tu une idée de ce qu'il contient ?

Il dénia de la tête.

-S'il se trouvait dans le coffre-fort de tes parents c'est que Sirius le leur a confié. Il craignait peut-être qu'un Black réussisse à mettre la main dessus.

-Il y a autre chose, avoua l'Elu.

Il soupira et dit :

-Quelqu'un est entré au 12 square grimmaurd cette nuit. Et cette personne a réussit à l'ouvrir. Kreattur pense que c'est une femme.

-Une femme ? Etrange, sachant que la lignée Black s'est éteinte avec Sirius.

-Il reste peut-être des descendants éloignés ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Tout est possible. Il n'était pas rare aux hommes de faire des enfants illégitimes quelques fois. Mais avoir un lien avec les Black ne devraient pas suffire pour le déverrouiller. Il faut au moins avoir un parent du nom, une ascendance directe. Ou peut-être que le sort faiblit avec le temps. Il est très vieux d'après son état et l'idée qu'il existe un côté de la famille caché…

-Peut-être que Bellatrix… Risqua Hermione. Ou Regulus ?

-Ma sœur, non ça j'en suis sûre. Regulus… Peut-être. Mais ça remonterait à l'époque de sa courte carrière de Mangemort. S'il avait eut une progéniture ses parents auraient mit la main dessus.

-A moins que l'enfant soit considéré comme déshonorant ? Proposa Ron. Enfin, quoi, il faut voir les choses en face : si le frère de Sirius avait eut une aventure avec une inconnue ses parents l'auraient ignoré, non ?

Andromeda se permit un petit rire.

-Je vois mal Régulus sortir avec une Moldue ou une née-moldue. Encore moi lui faire un enfant. Non, ça ne tient pas.

-Et Sirius ?

Harry regarda Hermione, surpris. L'idée que son parrain ait pût concevoir un enfant ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Après tout, il avait passé plus d'une dizaine d'année à Azkaban, sans le moindre contact extérieur hormis les Détraqueurs et les Agents du Ministère. La dernière des Black eut une petite moue.

-Sirius était le petit chouchou de ses dames à Poudlard. Cependant je ne me souviens pas de quelqu'un en particulier avec qui il aurait fait ça.

-ça reste une possibilité. Dans tout les cas… Pouvez-vous l'ouvrir ? Demanda le Survivant.

Andromeda confirma et approcha sa main de l'endroit qu'elle avait désigné peu de temps auparavant. Lorsque sa chair toucha le bois, un cliquetis se fit entendre. Puis comme un bruit de loquet. La serrure s'anima et le couvercle s'ouvrit, dévoilant son contenu aux yeux de tous qui s'étaient rapprochés en cercle. Des parchemins vierges semblaient y reposer.

-Mon dieu, s'écria Andromeda en se cachant la bouche avec sa main. Ce ne serait pas…

Elle se pencha et en sortit un. Il n'y avait aucune écriture dessus mis à part un petit « R » en guise de cachet qui apparaissait tout en haut sur le côté droit. Harry prit également un des parchemins pour l'examiner.

-Vous savez ce que c'est ?

Andromeda lâcha celui qu'elle avait dans les mains en le remettant là où elle l'avait prise.

-Repose-le Harry, s'il-te-plait. Ne te laisse pas tenter !

Le fils de James Potter fronça les sourcils devant l'air inquiet de l'ancienne Black.

-Regarde Harry, quelque chose apparaît ! Fit remarquer Ron.

Celui-ci détourna le regard d'Andromeda pour vérifier ce que son ami lui disait. Effectivement de fines lignes noires s'écrivaient petit à petit. Des lettres formant des mots. Des mots formant une phrase. Après une poignée de secondes, on pouvait désormais lire en en-tête : « Pacte de Rumpelstilkin ». Andromeda voulut lui prendre des mains mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? C'est qui ce Rum… Rumple…

-Rumpelstilkin, termina-t-elle blanche comme un linge. Quelqu'un de très sournois. Quelqu'un dont il faut te méfier ! Remets-ça là-dedans ! Maintenant je sais pourquoi Sirius a voulut cacher ces choses, dit-elle se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Nous n'aurions jamais dût les retrouver.

-Retrouver quoi ? Commença à s'énerver un Harry de plus en plus confus. Qui est cet homme ? Et c'est quoi exactement ces parchemins ?

Adromeda resta silencieuse un long moment. Finalement elle conclu :

-Je ne te le dirais pas. Pour ton bien mais aussi parce que je ne sais pas tout de lui. Désolée Harry.

Un cri d'enfant retentit.

-Je vais voir, excusez-moi, dit-elle en s'éclipsant.

Harry la regarda s'en aller avant de demander à sa meilleure amie :

-Toi qui sais tout, tu connais ce type ?

Hermione fit « non » de la tête.

-En tout cas il fiche la frousse à une Sorcière qui n'a pas hésité à envoyer balader une des plus puissantes familles de l'époque. Peut-être qu'il faudrait faire ce qu'elle dit, avança le rouquin inquiet.

Contrarié, il opina tout de même.

-Vous avez raison. Du moins tant qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Harry allait le remettre dans le coffret mais se ravisa au dernier moment. C'était très étrange. Une force étrange semblait le stopper dans son geste. Comme un doux murmure qui commençait s'insinuer dans son esprit, l'enjoignant à garder à portée de main l'un des parchemins. Il finit par refermer le coffret, tout en conservant sa prise qu'il avait dans la main et le mettre dans sa poche. Peut-être n'était-ce pas très prudent, mais… Hermione lui fit un regard de reproche tandis qu'Andromeda revenait. Lorsqu'elle vit le coffret de nouveau scellé, elle soupira de soulagement.

-Tu as bien fait Harry.

Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise de lui mentir, du moins de ne pas lui avouer en avoir garder un exemplaire, mais n'ajouta rien. Ses deux amis non plus même s'il savait qu'il aurait droit à quelques reproches de la brune lorsqu'ils partiraient.

-Mais ce qui m'inquiète désormais c'est que cette inconnue n'est pas repartie les mains vides… J'espère pour elle qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait…

Elle se força de nouveau à sourire en regardant le Trio.

-Laissons ça de côté. Vous allez rester pour manger j'espère ? Comme ça vous profiterez du petit Teddy ? Vous devez voir ça, il arrive déjà à faire changer de couleur ses petites mèches de cheveux !

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Londres.

Le Trio avait finalement passé la grande majorité de la journée avec Andromeda et le bébé. Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée qu'ils déclinèrent l'invitation à rester pour le souper, prétextant avec déjà prévu quelque chose. Harry avait alors dévoilé ses projets : si Andromeda ne voulait rien leur dire sur cet homme, il fallait qu'ils le découvrent seuls. A sa grande surprise, Ron ne partageait pas sa curiosité et avait tenté plusieurs fois de le faire changer d'avis.

-Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? Demanda une énième fois Hermione avant de pénétrer dans le Chaudron Baveur.

-C'est… Enfin c'est difficile à dire. Mais je dois le faire. J'en suis sûr.

Seul le silence de ses amis lui répondit. Il fit comme si de rien et poussa la porte. Il savait la personne qu'il cherchait toujours dans les parages à cette heure.

-Hagrid ! Dit Harry à peine entrée dans le Pub.

Le demi-géant se tourna légèrement du bar, plus qu'en temps normal, interrompant sa discussion avec Tom, le barman du Chaudron Baveur.

-Harry ! Ron, Hermione ! Dit-il en se levant, heureux de les voir. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-En fait nous voulions vous parler Hagrid.

-Ah ? Répondit-il soudain soucieux. Pourquoi donc ? Et comment vous savez que je serais là ?

-Disons qu'on connaît vos habitudes, rigola Ron en allant se chercher quelque chose à boire.

-Oui, je vois, fit le garde-chasse mal à l'aise. Enfin peu importe. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry baissa la voix et s'approcha de lui pour murmurer entre ses dents :

-J'ai besoin que vous me fassiez entrer à Poudlard.

-Poudlard ? S'exclama-t-il. Quand ?

-Ce soir.

-Ce soir ? Harry, l'école est fermée ! Et pourquoi tu aurais besoin d'y aller ce soir ?!

-Nous devons chercher des informations sur quelqu'un et la bibliothèque de l'école est la plus riche que je connaisse.

-Peut-être bien, mais je n'ai pas le droit de…

-Hagrid, je n'ai besoin que d'une petite heure tout au plus. C'est un service que je vous demande.

Le demi-géant se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné. Il pouvait difficilement dire non à son petit protégé même si la raison lui dictait le contraire.

-Hum. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu cherchais.

-Je… Je ne sais pas trop. Pas encore. Mais c'est important ! C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin d'avoir accès à la bibliothèque.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas… On risque d'avoir des ennuis si…

-Vous me le devez bien Hagrid. S'il vous plaît, je ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas important.

Le Gardien de Poudlard rumina une dernière fois avant de céder.

-Bon d'accord. Mais juste pour une heure !

-Promis.

-J'espère que vous ne préparez pas un mauvais coup encore… Dit-il soupçonneux en dévisageant Ron avec une choppe.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas Hagrid, lui assura Hermione. Je serais là pour les surveiller.

-Votre historique ne plaide pas en votre faveur… Bon, laissez-moi finir mon verre et après… Enfin non, allez, autant en finir.

Il souleva son gros bras et cri :

-Je dois y aller Tom.

-A demain Hagrid, lui répondit-il en rangeant son comptoir.

Il se tourna vers le Trio reformé et leur dit :

-On passe par le Réseau de Cheminette.

-Vous avez été raccordé au Réseau ? S'étonna Ron en posant sa boisson à regret.

-Depuis peu. Avec les travaux et tout ça… Enfin la Directrice a pensé que sa serait mieux pour moi pour me déplacer.

-ça c'est sûr !

-Au moins ça m'évite de prendre le Magicobus.

Harry avait encore en mémoire le chauffeur du bus des Sorciers et sa manière si particulière de le conduire. Un véritable miracle qu'il n'y ait jamais eut d'accidents… En tout cas pas à sa connaissance. Il se promit de questionner Hermione à l'occasion. Le petit groupe gagna une salle du pub qu'Harry ne connaissait pas pour envoyer un peu de poudre magique dans l'âtre d'une grosse cheminée qui occupait tout l'espace.

-Ils ont agrandi la cheminée, les informa Hagrid. Certains avaient du mal à rentrer chez eux après être passé boire un verre. Ils lançaient de la poudre un peu partout…

Hermione, Ron et Harry se regardèrent avec un sourire. Hadgrid devait parler d'expérience, se dit l'Elu.

-Maison de Hagrid, Poudlard ! Annonça le demi-géant.

Une flamme verte vint lécher leurs pieds tandis qu'ils s'avançaient chacun à leur tour pour disparaître et se retrouver l'instant d'après dans la cabane si familière d'Hagrid.

-Je vous offrirais bien un thé mais je n'ai plus de biscuits, dit celui-ci un peu ennuyé.

-Pas de problèmes Hagrid, répondit un peu trop précipitamment Ronald.

Il haussa les épaules et leurs fit signe de le suivre. Une fois passé la porte, ils se retrouvèrent dans le Parc bordant le château, en lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Devant eux se dressait Poudlard, toujours aussi majestueux. Mais à l'inverse des dernières fois, aucunes lumières n'éclairaient la prestigieuse école, lui donnant un aspect inhabituellement sombre et inquiétant. Après qu'Hagrid ait ouvert les Grandes Portes, l'horrible sensation de vide ne se faisait que plus ressentir. Le silence dominait le grand hall d'habitude si animé. Pas de fantômes, pas d'élèves ou de professeurs qui passaient et repassaient dans un joyeux désordre. Pas d'éclats de voix et de rire. Rien.

-Vous n'aviez jamais vu Poudlard à cette époque de l'année, pas vrai ? Demanda Hagrid au Trio tout en marchant.

Ils firent tous « non » de la tête.

-C'est sûr que ça change. Mais bientôt la vie reprendra son cours ici. Une nouvelle rentrée, de nouveaux élèves…

-Pas de Mage Noir psychopathe, rajouta Ron.

-Aussi, rigola-t-il en donnant un coup vigoureux sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.

-Je me suis toujours demandé où vont Rusard et Miss Teigne lorsque Poudlard est fermé ? Se demanda le rouquin.

Hagrid le regarda de côté.

-Ba comme tout le monde je suppose : en vacance.

-Beurk ! S'exclama Hermione à la surprise générale.

Son petit amie la regarda, inquiet.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, dit la Griffondor. J'imaginais juste Rusard en short à la plage entrain de se faire bronzer avec Miss Teigne sur les genoux.

-Ignoble ! Dit Harry. On a envoyé des gens à Azkaban pour moins que ça !

L'Elu regretta aussitôt sa petite plaisanterie lorsqu'il distingua un léger tremblement du demi-géant.

-Désolé Hagrid, s'excusa-t-il. Je voulais juste…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. C'est juste que lorsque j'y pense encore…

-ça doit être plus tranquille maintenant que les Détraqueurs ont été déclaré illégaux.

-Sans doute, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour allez vérifier, prévint Hagrid en ouvrant la porte de la Bibliothèque à l'aide d'une grosse clef.

Le Trio découvrait désormais une Bibliothèque plongée dans le noir, calme et silencieuse. Le demi-géant agita son parapluie rose qui dissimulait encore sa baguette et enflamma toutes les torches magiques d'un coup.

-Bon, vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire ce que vous cherchez ?

-Honnêtement Hagrid, on ne le sait pas trop nous-mêmes.

Un bruit d'armures tombées retentit alors, faisant sursauter le petit groupe.

-Peeves ! Clama Hagrid. Il ne prend jamais de vacances celui-là ! Je dois vous laisser. Je reviens, dit-il en sortant en courant.

Avec un léger sourire, Harry et Ron suivirent Hermione, qui s'était dirigée directement vers le rayon « Histoire des Sorciers et Sorcières Célèbres ».

-Tu penses qu'on le trouvera ici ?

-Sans doute. Ce Rumpelstiltskin est peut-être connu, même si je suis sûre qu'il n'a jamais été évoqué en Histoire de la Magie.

-Parce que tu t'en souviens de ce cours ? Lui demanda un Ron amusé.

Hermione soupira d'exaspération et commença à parcourir le rayon qui abritait les livres des personnalités commençant par la lettre « R », ciblant du doigt les ouvrages qui défilaient devant elle. Après une petite dizaine de minutes, elle déclara :

-Rien. Pas la moindre mention. Peut-être qu'il…

Harry ne l'écouta pas, saisi d'un pressentiment. L'Elu s'avança alors vers la partie de la Bibliothèque interdite à tous élèves sans un accord explicite du corps professoral.

-La Réserve ? La questionna la brune. Tu penses que…

-ça ne m'étonnerait pas, approuva Ron.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? S'énerva sa petite amie.

-Son nom.

Elle le dévisagea, soufflée de sa logique implacable.

-Tu en connais beaucoup toi des types avec un nom pareil ? Et puis pour qu'il fasse peur à Andromeda il ne doit pas être bien net.

Harry exécuta un Sortilège pour déverrouiller la porte qui gardait la section dédiée à la Magie Noire et aux pratiques interdites.

-On n'a pas le droit, dit Hermione d'une voix incertaine.

-Arrête d'être rabat-joie, rigola Ronald.

-Prudente ! Corrigea-t-elle. Combien de fois vous auriez dût m'écouter lorsque je vous avertissais ?

-Ce n'est pas…

-Ici ! Cri Harry en prenant un vieux grimoire poussiéreux.

-Tu as trouvé ? Lui demanda une Hermione étonnée.

-Oui, dit-il en posant l'ouvrage sur la table la plus proche.

Les deux amis du Survivant s'avancèrent en détaillant le livre d'un œil curieux.

-Le livre porte son nom ? S'étonna le rouquin.

-Apparemment, affirma Harry en l'ouvrant pour commencer sa lecture. L'ouvrage devait contenir une trentaine de page au bas mot. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour avoir parcourut l'ensemble du grimoire. L'histoire de ce personnage était étrange, et pour le moins atypique. Plusieurs incohérences rendaient également la lecture déroutante et confuse.

-Si on résume, résuma Hermione tandis qu'Harry tournait la dernière page, l'auteur du livre pense que ce Rumpelstiltskin est lié à plusieurs évènements majeurs qui se sont déroulés ces dix derniers siècles.

Un blanc s'installa entre eux.

-Ce qui est… Impossible, finit-elle par déclarer.

-Le Sorcier qui a écrit ça devait être dérangé. Il parle de choses qui ne se sont pas produites, des trucs totalement loufoques dont on n'a jamais entendu parler.

Harry sortit le parchemin prit dans le coffret et l'étala à côté du livre. Il tourna quelques pages pour revenir en arrière et leur montra un dessin. C'était l'exacte représentation du parchemin.

-Il mentionne bien que les Pactes ne se manifestent qu'aux personnes prêtes à les signer, dit-il en laissant glisser son doigt sur le passage qui l'intéressait.

-C'est complètement idiot ! Confia Hermione. Imagine un type qui parcourt le monde et fait signé aux gens des contrats magiques en leur donnant ce qu'ils veulent !

-Tout ça en échange de quelque chose. Une contrepartie, lut encore une fois Harry à haute voix.

Il avait la voix qui tremblait. Et si s'était vrai ? Si tout était vrai ? Etait-il possible d'avoir réellement ce que l'on voulait ? Une idée très tentante, surtout pour lui qui avait tant perdu pendant la guerre. Le murmure revint et cette fois il était sûr qu'il provenait du parchemin. En jetant un œil à Ron et Hermione qui discutaient entre eux, il comprit qu'il devait être le seul à l'entendre. Peut-être était-il plus réceptif ? Tout était un peu confus dans son esprit. Il entendit Hagrid les appeler. Ils rangèrent rapidement le livre pour sortir de la Réserve sans être vu. Ils empruntèrent une rangée d'étagèrent pour cacher l'endroit d'où ils venaient au gardien des lieux avant de le rejoindre.

-Alors ? Vous avez trouvé ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

Ils dénièrent de la tête, peu enclins à révéler ce qu'ils avaient découverts. Et puis découvert quoi ? L'Elu ne le savait pas. Lorsqu'ils furent tous sortis de la bibliothèque, une respiration rauque se fit entendre. Deux yeux jaunes apparurent alors. Après tout ce temps passé dans les limbes, il sentait son heure arrivé. Le premier contrat l'avait réveillé. Le deuxième qui se profilait terminerait de le faire renaître, il en était certain.


	4. Chapter 4: 1er voyage

**Chapitre 4 : ****1****er**** Voyage.**

-Tu penses avoir gagné ? Cracha Voldemort devant lui.

Il était à terre, haletant et à l'article de la mort, mais avec encore assez de forces pour cracher son venin sur son ennemi de toujours.

-Nous avons gagné, rectifie-t-il.

Un rire froid et dénué d'humeur retentit dans la Grande Salle vide saccagée. Harry dévisagea l'héritier de Serpentard. Il était tel qu'il était lors de sa chute. Sa cape noire élimée était parcée en plusieurs endroits, ses yeux rouges incandescents iradiant d'une haine sans fond. Un fin sourire cruel s'étirait sur sa bouche dénuée de lèvres en un rictus malfaisant. Une voix le fit alors sursauter. Une voix qu'il reconnaissait bien.

-Harry !

L'Elu se retourna et aperçut son parrain. A ses côtés de se tenait également son père.

-Tu vois, tu n'as rien gagné du tout ! Tu as tout perdu ! Surenchérit le Lord vaincu.

-Harry ! Hurla de douleur Sirius en se repliant sur lui-même.

-Sirius ! cria-t-il en tendant sa main vers lui.

Ses pieds ne lui obéirent cependant pas et il resta cloué sur place, obligé de regarder l'Animagus et le Loup-garou disparaître dans un voile de fumée.

-Non ! Fit le Survivant au bord des larmes.

-Toutes les personnes qui te sont chères sont mortes ! Ricana Jedusor. Tu n'as même pas été capable de les sauver ! Tu as… Echoué ! Toujours caché derrière des Sorciers et des Sorcières plus doués que toi !

-Harry !

Le concerné ferma les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade.

-Harry ! Appela une nouvelle fois Lily.

-Maman, souffla-t-il en relevant le regard.

Sa mère était à la place de Sirius, tenant la main de son père qui le regardait avec un air triste.

-Assez ! Ordonna Harry ! Arrêtez-ça !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres continua sur sa lancée.

-Arrêter quoi ? Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

-C'est de votre faute ! La VOTRE ! Pesta-t-il.

-Ha Ha ! Tu auras beau essayer de t'en convaincre, ça ne les ramenas pas ! Rien ne peut les ramener !

Harry s'effondra sur lui-même tandis que son ennemi expirait une tour dernière fois avant de se désagréger. Il était désormais seul, des larmes perlant sur son visage. Voldemort avant raison. Il n'avait pas été capable de les sauver. Combien de morts y avait-il eut par sa faute ? D'abord ses parents. Sirius… Des membres de l'Ordre. Tout ces gens qui avaient donné leur vie pour que qu'il survive. Il avait été l'espoir. Un destin qu'il n'avait jamais voulu. C'était arrivé. Point. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Harry serra les poings, se sentant complètement démuni face à tout ça. Non, il ne pourrait jamais rien changer à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Un murmure choisit ce moment pour lui souffler des mots. Des mots tout simples qu'il avait déjà perçus dans son esprit. Il cessa de pleurer pour se concentrer. Où avait-il entendu ça ? La réponse lui vint très rapidement : le parchemin. Le parchemin de ce Rumpelstiltskin. Ses pouvoirs étaient-ils si grands que ce que le grimoire l'avait fait entendre ? Pouvait-il transcender les règles de la Magie et les plier à sa volonté ? Les pactes ne se dévoilaient que ceux qui étaient prêts à les signer. C'était la phrase-même du livre. Les lignes étaient apparus dès qu'il avait eut la feuille entre ses mains. Y avait-il un lien ? Un message caché ? Etait-il si désespérer ? Prêt à tout pour éviter à ceux qui lui étaient chers de mourir pour lui ? Et comment ? Qu'est-ce que cet individu était vraiment capable de faire ? Autant de questions... Si peu de réponses. Harry hurla de rage et il se réveilla tout aussitôt, trempé de sueur, le visage blanc comme un linge. Il cru percevoir au pied de son lit deux yeux jaunes qui l'observaient. Il trouva à tâtons ses lunettes et les enfila. Il n'y avait personne.

Les nuits suivantes ne furent pas de tout repos. Le rêve qu'il avait fait il y a de ça quelques jours n'arrêtaient pas de se répéter inlassablement et de la même manière. Seuls les fantômes changeaient. Tantôt Sirius, sa mère, son père ou encore Maugrey, Dumbledore, Tonks… Tous y passaient. Jusqu'à cet instant précis. Son rêve s'estompa pour faire place à un blanc immaculé. Il dût cligner des yeux pour éviter d'être ébloui… Des sons apparurent. Des bruits de pas, de conversations… Il rouvrit les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Il était de nouveau sur le Chemin de Traverse. Seulement après un temps de réflexion, il remarque que beaucoup de choses le troublaient en cette fin d'après-midi : certaines boutiques semblaient avoir été rafraîchies tandis que d'autres manquaient à l'appel. Un détail l'interpela lorsqu'il remarqua sa posture : il était un peu plus grand et sans lunettes. Ses mains étaient plus fines, ses doigt un peu plus long. Il se sentait… Fort. Reposé. Un contraste singulier avec ces derniers jours. Tandis qu'il examinait ses vêtements, quelqu'un le percuta et s'écroula par terre. Harry quant à lui se retint aux murs sur sa droite ce qui lui permit de garder l'équilibre.

-Vous ne pourriez pas…

L'Elu baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille et plissa les yeux. Il y avait un petit truc dans son visage qui lui paraissait familier. Son uniforme arborait l'écusson des Serpentard.

-Désolé.

Il eut un mouvement de surprise en entendant le son de sa voix. Elle aussi était différente. Plus affirmée, plus adulte en un sens. La brune qui était tombée lui un regard inquisiteur et le détailla de haut en bas. Son expression de miss-en-colère changea rapidement pour faire place à un air mutin.

-Si vous êtes galants, vous pourriez au moins m'aider, vous ne pensez pas ? Dit-elle en tendant sa main à celui qui l'avait bousculé.

Harry s'exécuta, un peu trop énergiquement peut-être car leurs deux visages se retrouvèrent à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le parfum de l'adolescente enivra les sens du jeune Sorcier. Il entendait son cœur tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique. Il n'avait été que très rarement aussi proche d'une autre fille si on omettait Ginny bien entendu. La Sorcière se mit à glousser tandis qu'elle s'écartait lentement.

-Merci, lui dit-elle en rougissant.

-Bella, tu viens ?

A l'entente de ce diminutif, l'ennemi mortel de Voldemort se raidit.

-Bella ?

-Oui, fit-elle encore plus souriante que jamais. Bellatrix Black, dit-elle en insistant sur son nom de famille. Et vous ?

-Je… Harry.

-Harry ? Répéta-t-elle un peu déçue.

Il Hocha la tête sans rien ajouter.

-Hé bien, « Harry », peut-être pourriez-vous me relâcher ? Ou m'inviter à boire un petit quelque chose, peut-être ?

Le jeune homme était sous le choc. Bellatrix Black ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Devant l'air interrogateur de la fille en face de lui, il s'empressa de répondre :

-Un autre jour peut-être.

Elle haussa les épaules et partit rejoindre les autres filles qui se mettaient à chuchoter entre elles en le regardant. Harry devait rêver. Il ne voyait pas d'autres moyens. Avait-il fait un bond dans le temps ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Par qui ? Et cette jeune fille ? Etait-elle vraiment la redoutable Bellatrix, incarcérée à son époque pour meurtres et tortures ? La brune qui venait de lui parler ne lui donnait pas de cette impression. Pas du tout même. Plongé dans ses pensées, son regard dériva lentement vers la boutique de Balais Volants. Quelque chose attira son attention. Il approcha, faisant attention de ne renverser personne d'autre sur son passage. Il plaqua sa main contre la vitrine. Sa respiration s'accéléra. L'objet en exposition était un vieux balai de course, aujourd'hui largement dépassé par la série Nimbus et l'Eclair de Feu. Un Comète à première vue.

-Joli, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait d'engager la conversation. Il avait l'aspect d'un vieil homme, proche des 70 ans à première vue. Cependant un je-ne-sais-quoi lui soufflait que sous cette façade innocente se cachait autre chose.

-Un Comète… Le balai le plus rapide de cette année.

Il coula un regard de biais.

-Mais vous en connaissez d'autres bien plus performants, n'ais-je pas raison ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Interrogea l'Elu.

Il ricana, lui tirant une toue sèche.

-Qui je suis… Qui je suis… La question est plutôt qui es-tu jeune homme ?

Une alarme intérieure se déclenchait dans l'esprit du Sorcier. Une étrange aura se dégageait de son interlocuteur, la couvrant et l'enveloppant dans un voile de mystère difficile à appréhender. Bizarrement il était convaincu que cet homme était au courant de ce qu'il était entrain de se passer.

-C'est vous ? Dit-il d'un ton froid.

-Moi ? S'étonna celui-ci.

Il désigna les lieux à l'aide de ses mains.

-Tout ceci. C'est un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

-Donne-moi ta définition du rêve, répondit-t-il très sérieusement en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

-Ce n'est pas la réalité. C'est…

-Pas la réalité ? Reprit-il en haussant un sourcil. Trouves-tu que tout ça, cet endroit, cette époque, ta présence-même n'est qu'un… Rêve ?

-Comment serait-ce possible dans le cas inverse ?

Le vieil homme soupira.

-N'as-tu pas découvert un certain objet magique censé transcender les barrières du possible et de l'improbable ?

-Vous voulez faire référence au parchemin ? Celui de…

Un déclic se fit dans la tête d'Harry.

-Vous ne seriez quand même pas… Rump…

L'homme haussa un doigt pour lui intimer de ne pas poursuivre.

-Pas ici jeune homme. Mais oui, votre intuition a vu juste.

-Je pensais…

-Que je n'existais pas ? Désolé de te décevoir. Et si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est grâce à toi.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as retrouvé mes précieux parchemins. Tu as ouvert la voie.

-Ouvert la voie ?

-Il n'aura fallut qu'un seul nouveau pacte pour me faire revenir sur le devant de la scène. Et je pensais pouvoir en conclure un autre avec toi ?

-Avec moi ?

L'inconnu, qui n'en était plus un pour Harry, se tourna pour regarder la foule devant lui.

-Bien sûr. Te donner une nouvelle chance. Sauver ceux qui t'étaient chers. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux au plus profond de toi ?

-Je… Oui. Mais comment…

-J'en suis capable, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. A toi de voir. Les voies sont ouvertes.

Harry ne comprenait pas grand-chose à tout ce qu'il se passait, mais il comprenait bien que cet individu tentait de le manipuler. Sous ses airs doucereux et faibles de vieillard il distinguait au fond de ses yeux une malice peu commune.

-Lily !

Harry tourna rapidement la tête pour apercevoir une jeune fille rousse interpellé par un jeune homme. Celui-ci se mit à lui parler quelques secondes avant que la demoiselle ne lui tourne le dos délibérément et s'éloigne. La rousse se dirigeait vers lui, du moins dans sa direction. Elle lui jeta un court regard en étant à sa hauteur avant de s'engouffrer dans une des échoppes. Le cœur du Survivant ne cessait de faire des yoyos dans sa poitrine. Venait-il vraiment de voir sa…

-Ta mère, compléta pensivement Rumpel. Un joli brin de fille.

Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire. Vivait-il vraiment tout ces instants ou était-ce un simple mirage de l'esprit ?

-Je pense que l'on peut partir désormais.

L'Elu fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?!

Le vieillard leva sa canne avant de la frapper par terre. Le monde se mit à tourner et Harry se réveilla quelques instants plus tard dans son lit.


	5. Chapter 5: Le Pacte d'Harry Potter

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 : Le Pacte d'Harry Potter**

_Quelques jours plus tard._

- Harry, tu es sûr que sa va ?

L'Elu regarda son meilleur ami, l'esprit vagabond.

- ça va…

- Je suis désolé pour Ginny et toi. Elle me l'a dit, dévoila Ron un peu gêné en sentant le rouge lui monter aux oreilles.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Au moins les choses étaient claires.

- Je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais je suis sûre qu'elle n'attend qu'un signe de ta part Harry, expliqua Hermione. Elle est perdue.

Celui-ci bût une énième gorgée l'air toujours absent.

- On verra bien, finit-il par lâcher.

La brune dévisagea son ami et lâcha du bout des lèvres :

- Tu l'aurais déjà fait si cette histoire de rêve ne t'obsédait pas autant.

- Qui a dit que c'était un rêve ? Contra Harry. Ce que j'ai vécu m'avait l'air bien réel.

- On ne peut pas remonter le temps, lui répondit Hermione. Seul les Retourneurs de Temps le pouvaient, et encore sur une courte période, mais comme ils ont tous été détruits pendant…

- Je ne te parle pas d'objets ou de colliers magiques ! S'énerva un Harry grognon.

Hermione se mit à lui attraper la main pour tenter de capter son regard.

- Suis mon conseil et n'y pense plus.

Le Survivant ne tenta pas d'exposer ses arguments. C'était inutile. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Ronald peut-être à la rigueur avec la mort de son frère… Et encore.

- On va te laisser, tu as une mine affreuse.

- Je ne dors pas beaucoup ces temps-ci, avoua-t-il en se levant de sa chaise. Je vais vous raccompagner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se retrouvait seul dans le salon. Il se tenait face à quelques cadres de photos posés sur une étagère. Dessus se trouvait tout ceux qui lui était chers. La plupart morts. Un bien triste constat. Ses yeux détaillèrent son parrain Sirius, puis ses deux parents. Ils semblaient si proche avec les techniques de photographie Sorcières… Si vivants. Il sentit une larme s'écouler le long de sa joue. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit au bonheur lui aussi ? Hermione ne comprenait-elle pas ? Elle, elle avait encore ses parents, sa famille et un fiancé aimant. Que restait-il à Harry ? Un Elfe ? Quelques amis ? Mais s'était tout. Etait-ce égoïste de vouloir plus ? De vouloir reprendre ce que la vie vous avait injustement dépouillé ? Certes l'Elu avait vaincu l'un des plus grands mages noirs de l'époque, mais au final qu'y avait-il gagné ? Une renommée ? Il s'en serait bien passé ! Une future carrière d'Auror ? Il n'aurait peut-être même pas besoin de faire ses preuves qu'on l'accueillera à bras ouverts. L'amour ? Ginny ? S'était plus qu'incertain en ce moment et ce n'était pas auprès des bandes de filles hystériques qui le harcelaient qu'il allait le trouver. Ses pensées revinrent à sa famille… Ses parents morts. Sirius, Rémus, Tonks, Maugrey... Tous morts ! Alors peut importe ce que pouvait dire Hermione. Ce n'est pas elle qui avait revu ses parents décédés quelques minutes sans pouvoir les toucher. Ce Rumpelstilkin avait-il vraiment le pouvoir de tout changer ? De le renvoyer dans un espace-temps où il pourrait tous les sauver de leur destin ? En avait-il seulement le droit ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas avoir pour une fois ce qu'il voulait et non ce que l'on attendait de lui ?!

- Question épineuse, intervint une voix qu'Harry reconnut tout de suite.

Il se décala de côté pour apercevoir le même vieillard que lors de son rêve.

- Rumpelstilkin ?

- Je vois que tu te souviens bien de moi… Sans doute te rappelles-tu donc de mon offre…

Il s'installa confortablement dans un des fauteuils avant d'ajouter.

- Qui tient toujours, je tiens à le préciser.

Harry avait l'esprit en ébullition. Son esprit rationnel lui hurlait de se méfier, de chasser l'intrus et de faire comme Hermione le lui avait conseillé : allez de l'avant. Ecrire à Ginny, mettre de côté toutes ces histoires de parchemins et de passé à changer pour enfin vivre sa vie pleinement.

- Je ne peux pas, dit-il posément.

L'être en face de lui fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il. Je ne peux pas risquer de changer le temps. De changer le passé pour créer un autre futur en détruisant celui-ci.

- Ou en créer un nouveau.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Vois-tu Harry, le temps est comme un chemin sinueux à un croisement, expliqua-t-il en s'appuyant sur sa canne. A chaque embranchement une nouvelle voie s'ouvre à toi. Des possibilités infinies… De multiples futurs… Je peux te proposer d'en emprunter un nouveau. Mais es-tu prêts à ça ? Tu bouleverserais les événements passés et l'issu sera à jamais incertaine. Voldemort sera-t-il finalement détruit ? Survivra-t-il ? Et tes proches ? Quels destins auront-ils ? Autant de questions auxquelles il te faut réfléchir.

Harry secoua la tête, abasourdie, et désormais plus que partagé quant à la suite à donner à son dilemme.

- Que feriez-vous à ma place ?

Question assez idiote lorsque l'on savait le pourquoi de sa présence.

- En toute objectivité… Si j'avais eut une vie comme la tienne je pense que je n'aurais pas hésité.

- Dans quel sens ?

- J'aurais tout fait pour changer mon destin, termina-t-il en arborant un horrible sourire.

La raison du jeune Sorcier semblait s'être évaporée. Les paroles mielleuses de l'homme au parchemin sonnaient comme une douce justification de ce qu'il était tenté de faire. Ainsi il ne bouleverserait pas la vie des personnes vivant dans cette… Réalité. Il en créerait une nouvelle. Pleine d'espoirs pour lui autant de destins qu'il pourrait changer… Pour le plus grand bien. Une maxime qui lui semblait étrangement familière. Alors, comme s'il était un simple spectateur de la scène, il se décida à dire :

- Oui. Je veux retourner dans le passé pour sauver mes parents.

Satisfait, Rumpelstilkin claqua des doigts. Un Parchemin apparut avec une plume sur la table du salon.

- Tu n'as qu'à signer Harry Potter. Je m'occupe du reste.

Se remémorant un détail qu'il avait presque négligé, il lui demanda :

- Lorsque quelqu'un passe un marché avec vous, il y a toujours une contrepartie… Je me trompe ?

- C'est exact. Même si ça ne se passe pas exactement ainsi.

- C'est-à-dire ? Dit-il méfiant.

- Ce que je donne d'une main, l'autre doit la reprendre.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Harry déstabilisé.

- Le positif et le négatif. Je donne aux gens ce qu'ils désirent le plus. C'est une magie très forte, très puissante avec laquelle je me nourrie. Pour contrebalancer ça un sacrifice doit être fait.

- Un sacrifice ?

- Oui. Ça peut prendre plusieurs aspects en fonction de la personne. Un objet cher à son cœur… Un souvenir… Une peur de devenir… Autre chose… Les possibilités sont infinies.

- Et quel sera mon… Sacrifice ?

Rumpelstilkin le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de lâcher :

- Je ne saurais dire. Ce qui rend d'autant plus la chose excitante.

Il désigna le parchemin :

- Ecrivons. Moi Rumpelstilkin, je m'engage à t'envoyer toi, Harry Potter, dans le temps passé.

Une plume se mit à griffonner sur le Parchemin Magique.

- Vous devrez m'aider une fois sur place, ajouta Harry in extremis.

Le Démon agrandit son sourire. Le prix n'en serait que plus élevé.

- Là-bas je m'engage à te fournir aide et assistance afin de faciliter ton entrée dans cette époque qui n'est pas la tienne. Lu et Approuvé.

La plume cessa d'écrire et se tint en suspension au dessus du parchemin, attendant qu'Harry vienne signer. Celui-ci hésita encore une poignée de secondes. Il savait que lorsqu'il aurait apposé sa marque, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Il fit quelques pas et prit en main la plume qui scellerait son Pacte. Harry approcha la pointe pour apposer sa signature en lettre rouge.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, déclara Rumpelstilkin.

Il frappe le sol avec sa canne et Harry se sentit partir, désorienté et vulnérable. Il était comme au cœur d'un tourbillon de fumée, un vent surnaturel fouettait son visage et faisait voler ses cheveux en bataille. La scène ne dût durer qu'un instant mais il eut l'impression que cela faisait des heures. Il fût comme soulevé du sol, incapable du moindre mouvement. Un éclat blanc vers lequel il se dirigeait scintillait au-dessus de lui et sa clarté était tellement éblouissante qu'il dût se protéger les yeux pour éviter d'être aveugler. Puis tout s'arrêta. Il se sentit tomber et eut l'impression d'être dans un de ces fins de rêves où vous sembliez « atterrir » sur votre lit. Il entendait peu à peu des conversations suivis de bruits de pas.

- Tout le monde est bien là ?

Harry osa enfin relever les paupières et voir son nouvel environnement. A sa grande surprise il se trouvait aux Portes de la Grande Salle, derrière une petite foule de premières années surexcitée. Lorsque Harry reconnut l'homme qui avant élevé la voix, se fût un choc.

- Bien, alors vous êtes prêts ? La Cérémonie va bientôt commencer, annonça gaiement un Albus Dumbledore plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu.

Les Portes s'ouvrirent dans un grondement sourd, dévoilant une Grande Salle bondée. La petite troupe se mit en marche tandis qu'il s'observait succinctement. Sa transformation physique semblait être la même que lors de son premier voyage temporel sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il arborait une cape de Poudlard sans écusson et détonait de par sa taille par rapport aux enfants de onze ans. On le bouscula et ses yeux croisèrent le regard d'une jeune fille de son âge, elle aussi sans trace d'appartenance à une des Maisons. Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de l'adolescente ne lui plût pas du tout. Elle dégageait une aura de méfiance à son égard qu'il était difficile d'ignorer. Elle le dépassa de peu et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui avec les autres tandis que le professeur observait le Choixpeau. Celui-ci se mit à chanter comme à son habitude, énumérant les qualités propres à chacune des Maisons de Poudlard tout en usant de rimes amusantes. Lorsqu'il eut finit, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit, saluant comme il se doit la chanson annuelle du Répartiteur. Dumbledore se mit à dérouler un long parchemin tout en prenant le Choixpeau dans son autre main. Lorsque le silence se fit de nouveau, il prit la parole :

- Nous allons commencer par John Ablinton.

Un petit garçon s'avança tout tremblotant et s'installa. Lorsque le Choixpeaux fût mit sur sa tête, il ne mit qu'une poignée de secondes pour énoncer :

- Serdaigle !

La table des Aigles se mit à applaudir à tout rompre pendant que leur nouveau camarade venait prendre place pour rejoindre sa nouvelle Maison. La Répartition continua ainsi, ponctué de « Poufsouffle, Serpentard et autre Griffondor » jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que lui et l'adolescente qui l'avait bousculé.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, Poudlard accueillera cette année deux étudiants venant de Durmstrang qui intégreront la cinquième année.

Il reprit son souffle et appela :

- Mirlina Peverell.

La jeune fille s'avança, la démarche altière et droite. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, ses yeux dévièrent un moment sur ceux d'Harry. Sitôt le Choixpeau posé qu'il la répartit à Serpentard. L'air satisfaite, elle partit rejoindre ses camarades.

- Harry Ignotus Peverell

L'ancien Elu tiqua à l'énonciation de son nom. Rumpelstilkin avait fait fort sur ce coup-là. Porter le nom d'une des plus anciennes familles de Sorciers ne l'aiderait sûrement en rien à rester discret. En même temps il ne pût s'empêcher à cette fameuse Mirlina. Pourquoi portait-elle, elle aussi ce nom ? Etait-elle une vraiz descendante de cette famille presque éteinte ? Ou alors venait-il de retrouver une autre victime de Rumpelstilkin ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ici et maintenant ? La coïncidence était trop grosse… Il s'avança à son tour, sûr de l'orientation dont le gratifierait le Choixpeau. Lorsqu'il s'assit, il aperçut brièvement son père à côté de son parrain le regarder. Il ferma les yeux pendant que le Répartiteur lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille. Sa décision fût néanmoins vite prise par rapport à ses onze ans.

- Serpentard !

Harry rouvrit les yeux, étonné. Il était tellement sûr d'être envoyé à Griffondor qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile de signifier au Choixpeau son choix. La table des verts et argents applaudit à tout rompre, fière d'avoir un Sorcier au nom si prestigieux et connu de tous. Il n'y avait que la fille qui était arrivée avec lui qui ne démontrait aucun signe d'émotions apparent. Harry fût tout de même obligé à venir se mettre à côté d'elle, en milieu de table où les quinzièmes années se trouvaient pour la plupart. Une fois attablée, Dumbledore leva les mains au ciel en clamant :

- Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon appétit !

Les mets apparurent alors de concert, dévoilant plus de nourritures que les étudiants ne pourraient jamais avaler. Harry entama son assiette calmement, jetant plusieurs regards curieux autour de lui. Un peu plus loin il aperçut celui qui devait être le père de Drago pour avoir la même chevelure blonde éclatante. Sa ressemblance avec son futur fils était plus que flagrante se dit l'Elu. Quelqu'un le bouscula un peu, en fait une fille surexcitée qui avait poussé son voisin de droite pour venir lui parler.

- Salut ! Dit-elle en le gratifiant d'un grand sourire. Tu te rappelles de moi ? On s'est croisé sur le Chemin !

Harry dévisagea la jeune Black en hochant la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer dans ces traits si innocents la future tueuse qu'elle deviendrait.

- Bellatrix Black, déclara-t-elle toute fière. C'est vrai que tu étais à Durmstrang ?

- Si Dumbledore l'a dit, répondit-il en contournant la question.

- Tu devrais venir manger avec nous, dit-elle en désignant la petit groupe qu'elle avait quitté.

La Black aperçut la jeune Mirlina et ajouta :

- Toi aussi, bien sûr ! Vous êtes frères et sœurs ?

- Cousins, intervint-elle à la place d'Harry. Et oui je serais ravie de partager ma table avec vous tous.

Bellatrix semblait rayonner tandis que l'Elu se relevait, se sentant obligé d'obtempérer. Il fût très vite présenté au groupe de la jeune Black. Sans surprise, il côtoyait désormais beaucoup de futurs Mangemorts tels que Rabastan ou Rodulphus Lestrange, Mulciber et Avery. Si dans certains il ressentait déjà une forte obscurité, d'autres au contraire semblaient être des camarades pleins de vis et d'entrain. Bellatrix était en septième année ainsi que la majorité de ses amis, aussi cette année devait être leur dernière. Dans peu de temps Harry savait qu'ils rejoindraient sans nul doute Voldemort. Mais était-ce par envie ou obligation ? Comment autant d'adolescents avaient pût si mal tourner ? Accaparé par Bellatrix, il ne pût discuter véritablement avec Mirlina mais il savait que l'heure des questions viendraient bien assez vite…


End file.
